Dominus
In-Game Name: Ðärth Ðøm¡ñµ§, Ðärth Mäx¡mµ§ Real Name: Peter Forum Name: DarthMax Xfire: Private MSN: darth_max@windowslive.com E-mail: Private Skin: Download Side: Sith Achievements *Predator Rank *Creator Of The Sith Logo Ranks Influenced ~ 28.06.2009, he was welcomed to the clan by Behemoth (Former Council) Sith Sentinel ~ This rank was given to him at unknown time by Dzolo Sith Marauder ~ This rank was given to him at unknown time by Dzolo Sith Warrior ~ This rank was given to him at unknown time by Dzolo Sith Assassin ~ This rank was given to him at unknown time by Dzolo Sith Inquisitor ~ This rank was given to him at unknown time by Fluffy Predator Division ~ This rank was given to him at unknown time by Fluffy Sith Marauder ~ He was demoted by Apophis Sith Warrior ~ this rank was given to him at unknown time by Blaze Predator Division ~at 13.06.2010 he was re-given PD rank Joining Dominus says - Sith (now Boneweaver ) got me into the clan from an ordinary server. Character Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away… There was an unknown Evil born in a small village on a small planet… A child with the face of evil and incredible powers for a small child. He was borned with red eyes, people who knew him thought that he has some sort of problems, his parents tried everything with him, but it was impossible… They named him Peter. He was a strange boy, he was always hiding his eyes from people, so they won’t know too much about him. Just a few villagers knew about his weird red blooded eyes. One day, when he was young and strong enough, his parents decided to send him to the Jedi Academy, his power was incredible, so they thought that he would fit well there. They were wrong… One year later after he learned the secrets of the Jedis, he heard about the Dark Side of the Force power and it’s adepts, called as Sith. He was interested of joining this group, but he never knew how or where to find them. He asked the Jedi Council about this culture, the Sith. The Chancellors were amazed, but not in the good way… they tried to explain the bad things that the Sith have. Peter seemed to understand… too bad he was nothing more but eager to meet the Sith. After two years of researches, he found some lost information about Korriban Planet. It seemed that there was where the Sith cult first started. Peter asked for a ship so he could travel in space. The Academy barrely gave him a ship, they were suspicious… One day in space, and Peter found the planet’s coordonates and flew there. The planet’s atmosphere was different than the one from the Jedi Academy, it was filled with Dark power Force. It was so relaxing for Peter, he was experiencing the Power of the Dark Side, so he continued explore the mines and caves from the mountains on that planet until he found what he was looking for, an ancient Sith tomb. The Sith Lords were buried there, among with their power. Peter felt this power, and he gave in to it. He was feeling stronger and stronger standing in that tomb. He spent three days into that room meditating. After three days, his eyes turned into a blood red color, with some small yellow stripes. In the tomb, he found a database, which contained all secrets of the Sith, training sessions performed by Siths in the past. He started practice these things until he mastered them. That day he left Korriban and went to a planet which belongs to the Elite Fighters of The Force. When he came there, he sensed high amounts of powers, even higher than his powers, he was amazed. Soon he found out about EFF Clan, who had bought sides, Jedi and Sith. He finally could find some true Siths and show his powers. Three months later he got into the clan… Since then, he started train hard, and become elite. He named himself: Ðärth Mäx¡mµ§ After one year he changed himself to Ðärth Ðøm¡ñµ§. The meaning of “dominus” was dominate lord in Sith language. Dominus can still be found on planet EFF, doing everything he can to become stronger and dominate others no matter the losses, the costs or anything else, he will continue train and be a part of the EFF Clan.